Simple Advice
by Jay DeMoir
Summary: Jaina Solo goes to her grandmother for some advice.


Advice

"Grandma Padme', I don't understand," the young woman with silky brown hair said as she turned to her grandmother.

Padme' Naberrie Amidala Skywalker rocked in her chair and took a deep breath. She smiled down at her 22-year-old granddaughter. "Jaina, don't worry, if he loves you…he'll show it…more and more each day."

Jaina looked at her grandmother and began to twist her hair with her fingers. "But—"

Padme' shook her head. "No _buts_, Jaina. Trust your grandmother."

"H-How did you know that grandfather Anakin was the one for you?" Jaina asked, looking up at her grandmother from where she sat on the floor, Indian-style, and listening to Padme' talk, just like she use to do when she was a little girl.

Padme' smiled and rocked in her rocking chair. As she rocked, her mingle-grey hair caught traces of sunlight and glowed. "Your grandfather always had a piece of my heart…ever since I first met him when he was a little boy….But back then, I just didn't know that I'd come to love him so much. But over the years, I came to realize that I _did_ love him."

"And how'd he show it?" Jaina Solo asked.

Padme' looked at her granddaughter. "Ever since he was a little boy, he showed it. His love for me was _always_ strong. It was like he always knew that we'd be together. It was like he always knew that I was the one for him." Padme' smiled, reminiscing on the moments she and her late husband, the legendary Anakin Skywalker, had shared. "Your grandfather and I went through a lot and we had to fight for our love, we had to hold on."

Jaina stood and moved over to the floor length window and gazed out of it, starring at the evening sun as it began to set on another day on Naboo. Her thoughts lingered on Jagged Fel. Her heart was with him, but was his heart still with _her_?

It had been months before she'd seen him and when they'd last discussed the status of their relationship, not much was confirmed.

She sighed heavily. "Grandma, I'm just so confused!" Jaina spun around her brown Jedi robe fanning out.

"Calm down, Jaina," Padme' said as she stood and walked over to her granddaughter. Padme' rested a hand on her shoulder. "If Jag cares for you, he'll come around. Maybe it's just difficult for him to admit it right now, Jaina."

Jaina looked at her grandmother, "Why would it be difficult to admit that he loves me? That he wants to be with me for the rest of his life?"

Padme' didn't immediately reply to that answer. Jaina waited, expectantly.

"I'm not sure, Jaina…Maybe there's something he has to figure out before he can tell you. Maybe there's something that's going on in his head that he has to sort out. Maybe Jagged has to take care of his baggage that way you two can actually be comfortable together; have a positive relationship."

Jaina nodded and thought about it for a moment. She turned back to the window and stretched out with the Force, searching for Jagged among the stars.

Suddenly her com link began to beep, knocking off her concentration. She reached for the com link that was strapped to her waist belt. "Hello?"

"Jaina, it's Jacen."

Jaina's heart sunk.

"What's wrong?" Jacen said. "I felt your mood change through our twin bond."

"I just was hoping it was someone else calling…."

"Like who?" Jacen Solo asked.

Jaina remained silent. "Is there something I can help you with, Jacen? I'm in the middle of a visit with Grandma Padme'."

"Oh…well, tell her I said 'hi'. And I was just checking on you, Jaina….I felt a disturbance in the Force…Something's wrong with you, and I was trying to make sure you were alright."

Jaina couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for being so considerate, brother."

"No problem, Jaina. Just be careful."

"I will."

"Oh, and don't forget, Uncle Luke needs you back at the temple within the week."

"Ill be there."

Moments later, Jaina hung up and turned to her grandmother, whom had returned to her rocking chair. "That was Jacen," Jaina told her.

Padme' simply nodded. "How is he?"

Jaina shrugged and tucked a string of her behind her ear. "Good, I guess. He was just calling to check on me."

"He felt your uneasiness did he?" asked Padme'.

Jaina nodded.

Padme' smiled. "_Twins_."

Jaina smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way, Grandma. Uncle Luke wants me back at the temple."

Padme' nodded and Jaina crossed the room and kissed her gently on the cheek and hugged her.

"I love you, Jaina."

"I love you, too, Grandma."


End file.
